


Work Nights

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [9]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhaustion kicks in when there is filming</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9. I was happier with yesterday's one. Shall try harder tmr again.

It had been a trying period for the both of them. Dramas were never easy to film and neither were movies. So when Yamada entered their dimly lit shared room and saw a figure faced down on one side of the bed, he merely smiled, tucked the figure in and gave him a soft kiss on the head.

“Oyasumi, Yuri.”


End file.
